All The Possibilities
by Hannah forever
Summary: Carter, Sadie, Zia, Walt, Isis, and Horus go forward in time to dystopian Chicago to prevent the deaths of the Divergent. They are in for the craziness of Dauntless initiation, plus their task is far from easy. Can the squad stop the future from unfolding?


Chapter One: Sadie

"You need what!" I yell, choking on my water. I cough a few times to clear my airway, and glare at my father. "I am **not** going to experiment with time travel because people are dying in the future. Not gonna happen."

"Sadie," Dad says, sighing, "This is important. We need your help. It's the only way to save the gods from the Duat. Besides, Carter already agreed to help."

Of course Carter agreed to help. He's a pain that way. I sigh. If I don't go, who will keep my brother from doing something incredibly stupid?

"Fine. What exactly are we doing?"

Dad's face brightens. "You, Carter, Isis, and Horus are going to the future to try to prevent the deaths of the divergent. We'll split you guys up, and we've already got look-outs in Erudite and Candor figured out, so we just need ones for Abnegation and Amity. You four are transferring to Dauntless, where Walt and Zia are already stationed."

"Um, okay I'm confused. Explain." I say, taking a sip from my glass. "And what do I do about my diabetes? I'm guessing they don't have OmniPod in the future. And the gods don't even know about that, yet." I add, tapping my fingers on the table.

"They actually do have OmniPod." Dad says, smiling as if that makes everything better. "And excellent diabetes consultants there. Maybe they've already found a cure." Leave it to Dad to hope for a miracle. As far as I'm concerned, miracles don't exist, and will never exist, no matter how far I get zapped into the future.

"Dad, short of replacing my pancreas, there's nothing they can do. And you know that."

"Anyways," Dad says, brushing off my last comment like it was just an annoying technicality, "You'll start in Candor, Carter will start in Erudite, Isis Abnegation, and Horus Amity." The irony of that hits me so hard I almost choke again.

" **Horus,** the **war** god in Amity, the **peaceful** faction?"

Dad shrugs. "It'll make more since for him to transfer out."

I have to admit he has a point. Nobody will question a violent Amity swapping to Dauntless.

I know you're probably wondering, Sadie, what in the Duat is going on here? Well let me tell you.

Flashback:

It was shortly after my diabetes diagnosis that Dad stopped by Brooklyn House, presumably to talk to Walt and Zia. While there, he gave us all copies of a trilogy: **Divergent, Insurgent,** and **All** egiant. Our task to read all three books, then report back to him.

Zia and Walt were the first to finish the books, and reported to Dad. They weren't seen again. Next to finish was Carter, who returned to Brooklyn House the next day, presumably to pack a bag for Egypt. When I finished, I reported to Dad, and that's why I'm sitting here, staring at my dad like he's just gone stark raving mad.

Flashback End

"Fine." I say, sighing. "Let me get my stuff together, and wash out my highlights out, since I'm presuming Candor people never dye their hair."

"You're right there, Sadie. Meet me back here in an hour. The gods will be here too, so we can just transport y'all at the same time."

"Okay." I say, before summoning a portal to send me back to the roof of Brooklyn House.

I pack quickly, then transport myself back to the Hall of Judges, where Isis, Horus, and Carter are already waiting. I adjust my bags, a duffle with my magic supplies, and a backpack with my diabetes supplies, and grin. "Right! Who's ready to travel to the future?"

The future is a kind of depressing place. The place where we appeared is right in the center of Chicago, making it easier to get to our sectors, but it's also a run-down death-trap. As soon as I stand up, a light pole comes falling towards me, and too late, I realize I stepped on the wire that the light was suspended from. I jump back at the last second to avoid being flattened by the incoming missile.

"Oh, bloody hell." I curse, pulling my hair back. "Right, then. We're here. Now what?"

Carter looks at me like I'm an idiot. "We go to our sectors, and hope Dad did a good job of wiping everyone else's memories"

The Candor sector, which is called the Merciless Mart is not a place I'd ever want to spend a Friday afternoon. The place is about as run-down as it gets, but it's still functional, so people still use it, which doesn't seem very safe to me; but what do I know?

The apartment where I'm supposed to stay is located on the third floor. My surrogate parents also have the same last name as me; Kane is a very popular last name here, apparently. Tray and Allison Kane looked kind of similar to me, so nobody would question it.

"Aptitude test tomorrow, dear." Allison says, and I'm relieved that she has a British accent. This should make it easier to fit in as her daughter.

"Yeah." I say, twirling the spaghetti around my fork. I'd already taken a bolus it, but I'm still a little nervous about eating something with so many carbs. I haven't eaten spaghetti since I was diagnosed.

"What do you think you'll get?" my "sister" Alex asks.

"I'm not sure." I respond. It's true; I'm not sure what I'll get, I just know where I'll go.

"Well, I know you'll do just fine." Allison says proudly.

"Thanks."

I'm not sure why, but I've never been good at having normal family conversations. Maybe it's because I don't ever remember having my mum and dad around, or maybe it's just not my strong suit. Whatever the case, it's awkward for me to talk to parental figures, like they are such.

After dinner, I go to my room to do my homework. It's easy stuff, really. Simple algebra, a rundown of faction history, and simple worksheets on genetics, which ironically focus on diabetes. I'll have to remember to thank Thoth for an easy homework night later.

Before I go to bed, I check my BG, 128, and get ready to change my pod. I remove the old one, fill the new one with two hundred units, set it next to my PDM to prime, and look for a good spot to insert it. I decide on my left arm, since I know what's involved in initiation, and I know my arm is the least likely place that it will get pulled off. I clean off the area, smack the pod onto my arm, and insert the cannula. I then dispose of the needle and syringe and climb into bed. My eyes drift closed with the knowledge that the next few months are not going to be easy.

* * *

A/n: Hi, guys! It's me, Hannah. So I'm writing a story with my sister, and one with a friend, so here's one with my cousin. We got together yesterday, and this idea just hit us. I hope you enjoyed. Please review; it really helps us.

Bianca and Hannah.


End file.
